


Achievement Hunter AU's

by Pandemonium_The_Void



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, FAHC, FAHC Au, Immortal AU/Kind Of FAHC AU, X-Ray And Vav (Powers Are Real) AU, X-Ray and Vav AU, god AU, immortal au, king AU, power au, real life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemonium_The_Void/pseuds/Pandemonium_The_Void
Summary: I've had a problem with writing full works so this is to just get myself writing.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Original Character(s), Jeremy Dooley/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jones/Original Character(s), Michael Jones/Original Female Character(s), Ryan Haywood/Original Character(s), Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. AU's & Characters

**Author's Note:**

> These are the AU's and the characters in them. The descriptions of them are later chapters.

**Real Life AU**

Geoff Lazer Ramsey

Jack Shannon Pattillo

Violet Ophelia Willow

Gavin David Free

Michael Vincent Jones

Ray Narvaez Jr.

James Ryan Haywood

**FAHC AU**

Geoff/Kingpin

Jack/Navigator

Violet/Vixen 

Gavin/Golden Boy

Michael/Mogar

Ray/BrownMan

Ryan/Vagabond

Jeremy/Rimmy Tim 

**Power AU** ****

Geoff/Doctor

Jack/Navigator

Gavin/Golden Boy

Ray/BrownMan

Michael/Mogar

Ryan/Vagabond

Bliar Lilith Lexington/Tranquility

Jeremy/Rimmy Tim 

Ashley/Medax

Hale Rembrandt/Ereptor

Maxwell Flemming/Praesumptor

Miriam Glass/The Angel

**X-Ray And Vav AU (Powers Are Real)**

Ray/X-Ray

Gavin/Vav

Fey Wilde

Mogar

Ryan/Mad King

Corpirate

Hilda

Ash

**King AU**

Willow/Silent Goddess

Hate/Dark God

Geoff/The First King

The Builder/Jack/The Gentle King

The Master Of Attack/Mogar/The Righteous “King”

The Archer/Gavin/The Free King

The Rose Knight/Ray/The Red King

Ryan/The Mad King

** God AU **

Puphluns/Geoff

Deli Kral/Ryan

Viridios/Jack

Apollo/Gavin

Tranquility/Michael

Pandemonium/Violet

Moloch/Jeremy

** Immortal AU/Kind Of FAHC AU **

Geoff/Kingpin

Jack/Navigator

Violet/Vixen 

Gavin/Golden Boy

Michael/Mogar

Ray/BrownMan

Ryan/Vagabond

Jeremy/Rimmy Tim 

**Supernatural AU**

Geoff/The Cursed Crafter

Jack/The Sly Fox

Violet/Willow

Gavin/Golden-Tongue

Michael/The Hanged Man

Ryan/Genie

Alfredo/Crossroad Demon

Trevor/Vampire

Fiona/Warlock

Jeremy/Werewolf 

Matt/Wendigo


	2. Real World AU Description

The Real World AU is the same as how Achievement Hunter is but there was another original member, Violet Ophelia Willow.

She was Geoff's first "daughter", not by birth but he took her in when she was fifteen. She born by a different name, Blair Lilith Lexington.

Violet is barely shorter than Jeremy. She has long, slightly wavy, pink hair. She’s underweight and a c cup. She has very pale, clear skin. Very vivid blue eyes, dark on the outside rims and light in the middle.

_**Born- April 1st, 1988** _

She's extremely smart, graduated high at age 12, and was kicked out by her parents the same year.

Her mother was a freelance photographer and her father a freelance writer so she constantly moved around as a kid. Her mother was very dismissive of her and her father hated her, though he never gave her much thought. She has a twin, Isaac, who raped her several times. The longest she ever stayed anywhere was where she was born, Staten Island. She moved away when she was 7. They kicked her out because they assumed she would be able to take care of herself and they hated her. They were living in Charleston, South Carolina at the time.

As soon as she was disowned she changed her name, though not legally until she met Geoff, to Violet Ophelia Willow. She chose this because she wanted the initials vow because that day she vowed to herself that she was going to do something with her life. Violet Ophelia Willow because she once had a friend from 1st grade to 3rd who adored plants and trees, she especially liked willow trees and violets. Her name was Ophelia. They were very close because compared to everyone else they were the weird kids. They lost contact because Violet moved away.

Graduated high school (she was very smart for her age and skipped a couple of grades) in the year after she was kicked out, even though she no longer had a house to live in or money. She stole to survive and when she graduated she went off to look for her father's brother, who lived in Austin, in hope that he would take her in. It took her about three weeks to get to Austin. Age 13.

She Met Geoff 2003, age 15.

She met Geoff, a few days after her uncle turned her away. She had lived with her uncle for a year and a half. She was sleeping in alleys and stealing to survive. Geoff saw her steal something and followed her into an alley and confronted her. Geoff found he liked her and she obviously needed help so he took her in.

Started living with him shortly after, and worked small jobs and later gigs as she started playing music.

At age 20, she joined Achievement Hunter as it was just created, which at the time mainly achievement guides by Jack, Geoff, and sometimes Violet.

At age 23, she moved out of Geoff's and into her own apartment though obviously still stayed very close to Geoff. She also, like Ryan, became a more recent player. She is the quietest and friendliest of the gang, though fans very much love her and wish she was more talkative.

Michael and she started dating in 2012.

She almost never yells or curses, though when she does it gets a big reaction. And she never drinks alcohol, choosing to only drink water.

Her gamer tag is SilentGoddess. Unlike the other guys, she does not try to 100% a game, instead, she only does the "good" route of games.

Though it is known she has another account called TranquilityTheChaos where she goes against her nature and does all the "bad" routes in games. 

As said before she always stays calm almost never cursing, but when she plays as her alter ego Tranquility, a goddess of chaos, she talks much deeper, very unlike her normal soft, melodic voice style, and will randomly switch from a dark and slowed down words to yelling and cursing and switching back just as quick. When she does this the fans absolutely love it and it completely unnerves the guys.

She had a character, Fey Wilde, in X-Ray and Vav. She was Gavin’s adopted sister who was really silent. She was Mogar's friend. The Mad King killed her.

In the Fake AH Crew, she's the quiet one who just goes in alone and gets it done. The pickpocket and thief of the group.

In Achievement City, she's the sweet goddess who normally just helps set up games and keeps stuff going. Though when she does play for the tower she normally gets it.

In Versus, she’s like Ray really, really good. Though, she’s awful at shooters.

She's not on podcasts that often though when she is the fans go wild and she never talks about her parents or home life growing up. If she does, she's pretty vague.

The fans and the guys don't know Violet Ophelia Willow isn't her legal name or almost anything about her past. Only Geoff knows about her name and a few things about her past.

She is the main singer of her band called Poetic Chaos with an Irishman named Jamie and a Brit named Damon. This is a big reason why she's not in many videos.

The fans know she's in a band but they don't know the name of it, what her role in it is, or even what type of music she plays.

People always make fun of Ryan and Meg, but Violet and Ryan hang out more and "flirt" more too.

_Her relationships with everyone;_

**Geoff:** He's like a father to her. She's extremely close to him and would do anything for him.

 **Jack:** He's like a very kind older brother to her.

 **Michael:** The love of her life. She feels like she doesn't deserve someone as loving as him in her life.

 **Ray:** He's also like a best friend kind of brother.

 **Ryan:** They have a very odd relationship. They kind of flirt but not really. Violet very much cares for Ryan but doesn't have a word for how she sees him. Kind of her platonic soulmate.

 **Gavin:** Definitely the goofy brother but when alone they have some really deep, emotional talks.

_How they see her;_

**Geoff:** She's his first daughter in his eyes. He would do absolutely anything for her.

 **Jack:** She's his younger, naive sister he feels he needs to protect.

 **Michael:** The love of his life. His entire world. He would kill or die for her.

 **Ray:** She's his best friend. A person he can just goof around with or talk to without feeling judged in any way. New York buddies.

 **Ryan:** He loves her, but not really in a normal way. And he would never do anything to hurt her or Michael. 

**Gavin:** He feels completely comfortable around her and extremely protective of her.


	3. FAHC AU Description

**Fake Achievement Hunter Crew**

The most feared and powerful gang in all of Los Santos. Their main crimes include bank robbery. Their rival gang is The Forsaken Syndicate. 

Birthplace: Los Santos

Created: January 25th, 2013

Feared Since Its Creation.

Practically Runs Los Santos.

Base Of Operations: Tinsel Towers  
  
---  
  
# **The Crew**

  


##  **Kingpin** — _The Leader_

### Founded Crew In 2013

Founder and Leader of FAHC. Along with Jack, his best friend, and long time partner, he is the brains of the operation.

##  **Navigator** — _The Pilot/Driver_

### Founded Crew In 2013

Co-Founder and Pilot of FAHC. She is the getaway driver, more often a pilot. Also helps plan heists with Geoff. 

##  **Vixen** — _The Thief_

### Founded Crew In 2013

Thief of FAHC. She is the one to go in alone and silently gather intel or other stuff. 

##  **Golden Boy** — _The Tech Guy_

### Joined Crew: March 23rd, 2014

The one in charge of anything technology-wise. 

Used to be a part of a crime duo; Nice Dynamite.

##  **Mogar** — _The_ _Demolitionist_

### Joined Crew: October 31st, 2014

In charge of all explosives and fire.

Used to be a part of a crime duo; Nice Dynamite.

##  **BrownMan** — _The_ ( _Ex)Sniper_

### Joined Crew: December 11th, 2014

### Left Crew: March 24th, 2015

The look-out and sniper.

Left the crew (Faked his own kidnapping and murder, stealing 3.5 million from the crew) because he wasn’t okay with how much killing the crew was doing.

##  **Vagabond** — _The Interrogator_

### Joined Crew: April 4th, 2015

The torturer of the group, or the interrogator. 

Used to be a lone serial killer.

Used to be a part of a crime duo; Battle Buddies.

##  **Rimmy Tim** — _The Wild Card_

### Joined Crew: April 4th, 2015

The brawn of the crew. He sometimes goes off mission and is known as a wild card.

Used to be a part of a crime duo; Battle Buddies.  
  
#  **Crew’s Past**

**January 25th, 2013:** Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo, and Violet Willow, who had been friends for years, had already been in trouble with the law when they decided they wanted to build an empire of crime.

**March 23rd, 2014:** The trio of Jack, Geoff, and Violet was doing good, they were getting big in the news and no one could touch them. That’s when their operations were hacked. They immediately caught the hacker and that’s how Golden Boy, Gavin Free, joined them as their tech man.

Gavin didn’t tell them about his partner, Mogar, that he had gotten into a fight right before getting caught.

**October 31st, 2014:** The crew kept growing in fame and fortune when, for no reason, the city rose up in flames. Gavin finally informs his friends and partners about his old buddy, recognizing his handiwork.

Michael Jones, Mogar, had gone insane when his best friend disappeared after he blew up on him. He couldn’t help it, he had an explosive temper and the brit had told him to calm down after getting too excited. Michael felt horrible afterward, but couldn’t find his lad. He spent months looking for him, when the loss got too much he decided to burn the whole goddamn city down. It didn’t deserve to stand if it took his boy away from him. The FAHC tracked him down and that’s when Mogar joined the crew.

**April 4th, 2015:** The crew randomly stumbled upon the duo of the Battle Buddies and let the two sadistic men join the crew because of how skilled and feared they were.

#  **Individual's Past (Short Version)**

**Geoff:** _ Went into crime because he didn’t feel right any other way. _

Moved to Los Santos with Violet, to start a life of crime.

**Codename: ** **_Kingpin_ **

**Origin Of Codename:** His job in the crew.

**Jack:** _ Went into crime to pay for her transition. _

Moved to Los Santos for the doctors there.

**Codename:** **_Navigator_**

**Origin Of Codename:** _ Her job in the crew. _

**Violet:** _Went into crime after being kicked out by her parents to survive._

Moved to Los Santos with Geoff, to start a life of crime.

**Codename:** **_Vixen_**

**Origin Of Codename:** _ Her job in the crew. _

**Gavin:** _Went into crime to stay in the country._

Moved to Los Santos for college.

**Codename:** **_The Golden Boy_**

 **Origin Of Codename:** _Thought, By The Public, Because Of His Golden Guns. The Crew Knows It’s Because Of His Goody Goody Nature._

**Michael:** _ Went into crime because he loved fire and chaos. _

Moved to Los Santos because he knew criminals were rarely caught there.

**Codename:** **_Mogar_**

**Origin Of Codename:** _ The Crew Thinks It’s Because Of His Tough Nature. Only Gavin Knows It’s Because It Was A Dumb Mistake Where Michael Misremembered The Name Hodor And Gavin Wouldn't Let It Go. _

**Ray:** _ Went into crime to try and stop corrupt people. _

Moved to Los Santos because he knew corrupt people were worse here.

**Codename:** **_BrownMan_**

 **Origin Of Codename:** _It was an awful nickname he was called in school and he thought to show them it didn’t bother him, he kept it._

**Ryan:** _Went into crime because he was abused his entire life._

Moved to Los Santos to take down FAHC.

**Codename:** **_The Vagabond._ **

**Origin Of Codename:** _ The Crew Has No Idea Why He Calls Himself This. Ryan, Before He Met The Crew, Felt Aimless. Always Wandering From Place To Place. _

**Jeremy:** _ Went into crime because he was born messed up and only felt alive when he hurt people. _

Moved to Los Santos to take down FAHC.

**Codename:** **_Rimmy Tim_ **

**Origin Of Codename:** _The Crew Knows His Name Is This Because He Thinks It Sounds Silly_.

**Fake Achievement Hunter Crew Gang Tattoo**

There’s two. Each person has theirs in different places. One is the achievement hunter logo in green and black. The other one is the letters, FAHC, in black.

**Geoff: AH logo on the right hip. fahc in messy handwriting on the left boob under a red rose that represents Violet.**

**Jack:** AH logo on the left hip.  FAHC middle of back shoulders. Font- her own messy handwriting.

**Violet:** AH logo below her heart.  FahC  under the AH symbol. Font- her own messy handwriting.

**Gavin:** AH logo on the right ankle. **FAHC** around the belly button. Font- dark roman lettering.

**Michael: AH logo on the left ankle. _FAHC_ circled by dark black and in between his boobs. Font- light and thin.**

**Ray:** AH logo on the back of his right hand.  F A H C  on the back of his left hand. Font- a combination of Michael’s, Violet’s, Gavin’s, and his handwriting.

**Ryan:** AH logo in the middle of the back shoulders.  FAHC  on the upper pelvis. Font- girly.

**Jeremy:** AH logo on the upper right arm.  FAHC  down the upper left arm. Font- bubble letters.

#  **The Crew (Their Everyday Lives)**

  
  


##  Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey

###  Born June 19, 1975, in Mobile, Alabama

Geoff used to be a bartender in his free time now he devotes most of his time to the crew. When he has time to himself, he just reads or watches movies.

##  Jack Shannon Pattillo

###  Born January 3, 1982, in Austin, Texas

Jack is a chef at a small diner.

##  Violet Ophelia Willow

###  Born April 1, 1988, Staten Island, New York

No one in the crew, except Ryan, knows that Violet is a famous poet. She writes under her birth name. When she was younger she was a very skilled gymnast.

##  Gavin David Free

###  Born May 23, 1988, in Thame, United Kingdom.

Gavin constantly changes jobs. Going from a bank clerk to a sales representative to an event organizer. He was even a cop once for a couple of months. He prefers jobs involving being around people or something that will help the crew.

##  Michael Vincent Jones

###  Born July 24, 1987, in Woodbridge, New Jersey.

Michael doesn’t have a job on the side but occasionally does freelance work as a horologist.

##  Ray Narvaez Jr.

###  Born September 15, 1989, in Manhattan, New York

When in the crew, he was a drug-dealer in his free time. Now he does it full time.

##  James Ryan Haywood

###  Born December 6, 1980, in Columbus, Georgia

No one in the crew, except Violet, knows that Ryan is a professor of literature and theater. He was also a model when he was younger.

##  Jeremy Nicholas Dooley

###  Born June 4, 1991, in Winchester, Massachusetts

Jeremy has a passion for music and is in an indie band. When he was younger he was a very skilled gymnast.

##  **The Crew’s Roster**

##  Joel Pearce Heyman

###  Born September 16, 1971, in Oklahoma

Joel is bribed by the crew. He is a forensic scientist for the LSPD.

##  Michael Justin “Burnie” Burns

###  Born January 18, 1973, in Rochester, New York

Burnie is bribed/blackmailed by the crew. He is a Police Captain for the LSPD. Used to be a petty criminal.

##  Alfredo Diaz

###  Born May 11th, 1989, in San Francisco, California

Alfredo works for the crew. He is the best realtor in Los Santos and hooks the crew up with the best places.

##  Matthew Ringer Bragg

###  Born January 3, 1982, in Austin, Texas

Matt works for the crew. He is their on call doctor. In his free time he works at a free clinic.

##  Trevor Collins

###  Born April 1, 1988, Staten Island, New York

Trevor works for the crew. He is their engineer. He makes sure their cars are all the best they can be.

  
  
  


**DON’T WORK FOR THE CREW BUT ARE AROUND**

**Matt Hullum-** Burnie’s Boss. Police Commissioner. Despises The Fakes.

**Gus-** Police records technician. Doesn’t really give a shit about The Fakes.

**Jon-** Professor at the same school as James, he teaches graphic art.

**Barbara-** Trevor’s girlfriend. Doesn’t Know He Works For The Fakes. Works as a secretary for LSPD.


	4. Power AU Description

In a world full of “super-abilities” and a controlling “democratic” government. These superhumans are either forced into hiding underground or branded and treated like lesser citizens. A new gang rises up, attempting to start up a revolution against the domineering administration.

In a universe, where Russia is destroyed by a nuke and people, start showing super-abilities.

In America, each person who has been found with a power is forced to be branded with a tattoo. They change depending on your power and how strong it is. The base of the tattoo is a white circle and each level adds a green stripe around the edge of the inside edge of the circle.

Not everyone with powers has a tattoo. If they don't have the tattoo but have powers it's illegal. They probably have a power they were able to hide from the wrong people and the government. So they most likely have an ability that isn't very physical or showy.

_No Stripes- You have a power but it is completely useless._   
_Ex. The ability to change the color of objects_

_One Stripe- You a power and it's useful but not dangerous._   
_Ex. The ability to sense danger._

_Two Stripes- You have a power that has possibilities to be dangerous but not overly so._   
_Ex. The ability to slow down time._

_Three Stripes- You have a dangerous power and will be watched more thoroughly because of it._   
_Ex. The ability to manipulate electronics and electricity._

_Four Stripes- You have an extremely dangerous power and will be under very intense observation while in public._   
_Ex. The ability to blow stuff up with your mind._

_Four Stripes And A Star- The Fakes symbol, created by Gavin._

[Violet met Ray instead of Geoff when she was kicked out. She also never changed her name, but instead goes by her middle name- Lilith]

_ The Fakes _

**Birthplace**

_ Austin (January 25th, 2013) _

**_Feared by normals since its creation. Tries to change the anti-superhuman laws._ **

**Base Of Operations**

_ Abandoned Warehouse (Past HQ; Now Destroyed) _

_ Apartment Building (New HQ) _

#  **The**

#  **Crew**

##  Doctor, Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey— **_The Leader_**

###  **Founded Crew: January 25th, 2013.**

** The brains of the operation **

##  Navigator, Jack Shannon Pattillo— **_The Pilot/Driver_**

###  **Founded Crew: January 25th, 2013.**

Getaway driver

##  Golden Boy, Gavin David Free— **_The Artist_**

###  **Joined Crew: March 23rd, 2014.**

The creator

##  BrownMan, Ray Narvaez Jr.— **_The Look-Out_** ****

###  **Joined Crew: August 10th, 2014.**

The reconnaissance

##  **Mogar,** Michael Vincent Jones— **_The_** **_Demolitionist_**

###  **Joined Crew: October 31st, 2014.**

The bomb

##  **Vagabond,** James Ryan Haywood— **_The Sniper_**

###  **Joined Crew: April 4th, 2015.**

The shooter

##  **Tranquility,** Blair Lilith Lexington— **_The Siren_**

###  **Joined Crew: May 26th, 2017.**

The distraction

#  **Crew’s**

#  **Past**

January **25th,** **2013**

Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo, who had been friends for ten years, had already been sick with the way supers were being treated and decided to try and start a revolution.

March  **23rd,** **2014**

The duo of Jack and Geoff was doing good, they were getting big in the news and no one could touch them. That’s when they saw the posters. They tracked down the creator and begged him to join their operations. Golden Boy, Gavin Free, joined them. Gavin told his partner and best friend, but Michael didn’t trust the group and stayed away from it.

August  **10th,** **2014**

Ray Narvaez Jr. found their headquarters after following Gavin there. The three of The Fakes were distrustful at first, but when he mentioned Lilith’s name he was added as a member of the small group.

October  **31st,** **2014**

Micahel Jones, Mogar, had been worried about the group his boy joined but after a few months, he realized it did good things. And Gav wouldn’t shut up until he joined. So he did.

April  **4th,** **2015**

The crew randomly stumbled upon the famously known Vagabond, The man who traveled the whole country, on foot, to protest for superhuman rights. He had been planning on settling down soon when they had asked him to join anyway, so he joined.

May  **26th,** **2017**

Lilith had known about the group for a while and personally knew almost everyone who was a part of it. She had been planning on joining since it’s creation, she only waited to finish patching up things with her brother first.

#  **Individual's**

#  **Past**

#  **(Short**

#  **Version)**

**GEOFF**

_ LEADER _

**CODENAME**

_ the doctor _

**Origin** **Of** **Codename**

_ his power _

**JACK**

_ DRIVER/PILOT _

**CODENAME**

_ the navigator _

**Origin** **Of** **Codename**

_ her job in the crew _

**GAVIN**

_ ARTIST _

**CODENAME**

_ golden boy _

**Origin** **Of** **Codename**

_ because of his goody goody nature  _

_ and his choice of markers _

**RAY**

_ LOOK-OUT _

**CODENAME**

_ brownman _

**Origin** **Of** **Codename**

_ It was an awful nickname he was called in school and he thought to show them it didn’t bother him, he kept it. _

**MICHAEL**

_ DEMOLITIONIST _

**CODENAME**

_ mogar _

**Origin** **Of** **Codename**

_ One afternoon with Gavin, he misremembered Hodor’s name and it stuck. _

**RYAN**

_ SNIPER _

**CODENAME**

_ vagabond _

**Origin** **Of** **Codename**

_ The Crew Has No Idea Why He Calls Himself This. Ryan, Before He Met The Crew, Felt Aimless. Always Wandering From Place To Place. _

**LILITH**

_ SIREN _

**CODENAME**

_ tranquility _

**Origin** **Of** **Codename**

_ She was given the nickname by Ray when they were younger because she’s always kind and peaceful. _

Regenerative Healing Factor  
Geoff's Power

Brief Description of Power

Geoff can rapidly regenerate. He has the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury and to heal others rapidly from any physical injury. In other words, Geoff recreates lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping aging. The rate of healing varies based on the wound; he can regrow missing limbs but it takes a while and hurts as he’s healing. He has an immunity to diseases and infections. He can also heal others from death, but they stay in a somewhat coma for days to properly heal.

Powers & Weaknesses  
Minor to moderate wounds heal near-instantaneously, appearing as though they never happened.  
He feels the wounds closing up, painfully.  
Lost limbs and internal organs will be completely regenerated.  
Same weakness as before, but more intense.  
Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent.  
Same as before, but no pain because he has to be unconscious to heal this way.  
Cellular senescence is drastically reduced, if not completely halted, granting decelerated aging.  
No weakness for this.  
Geoff can regenerate critically and fatally damaged cells, preventing scars.  
Same weakness as lost limbs.  
Geoff can regenerate as long as a cell of him still exists.  
Same weakness as nerve cells.  
Disease Immunity.  
No weakness for this.  
Healing strength is so powerful he can transfer the energy through his hands, his healing ability temporarily.  
This makes the one healing feel the pain of the wounds closing.  
He can heal himself or others from death.  
Geoff (or they) stays in a coma for days to properly heal.

Limitations  
Regeneration increases his nutrition requirements.  
Being intoxicated slows the healing process down.  
If his brain is destroyed: may lose skills, senses, memories, or other powers. Loss may be permanent.

Electrokinesis  
Jack's Power

A Brief Description  
The ability to manipulate electricity and electronics.  
LIMITATIONS  
Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon how much Jack has used the power and how long she’s doing it.  
A strong enough magnetic force/source may be beneficial or a hindrance.  
May become useless if confronted with electrical resistant material, such as rubber, silicate, etc.  
Using it too much can drain her and potentially kill her, but she can find electrical sources of power in order to recharge.  
Using electronics is extremely easy, it automatically does what she wants.  
She may short circuit if she contacts water while using her ability. And while not using her ability water gives her a slight shock, but nothing else.

ABILITIES AND WEAKNESSES  
User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. She can also manipulate electronics to do as she wants.

The downside is using it too much can drain her and potentially kill her, but she can find electrical sources of power in order to recharge.

Also Called  
Electric Current Manipulation  
Fulgurkinesis  
Fulminokinesis  
Electric Charge Manipulation  
Electrical Energy Manipulation  
Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation

Slow-Motion  
Gavin's Power

Power

The ability to slow down time and continue to move normally. The user can slow time down to various degrees while being able to move normally, either slowing time for a certain target or affecting everything but the user. They can slow down opponents to avoid attacks and dampen movements.  
Abilities & Weaknesses & Limitations

Gavin can slow time down to various degrees while being able to move normally, he can either choose to slow time for a certain target or affecting everything but himself. He can slow down opponents to avoid attacks and dampen movements. Using it too long causes intense pain in his hands. Moving objects may retain the same amount of force. Temporal Immunity- cannot be frozen in time or slowed.

Other Names For It

Time Reduction, Bullet Time, Temporal Deceleration, or Time Plodding/Slow-Down.

X-Ray Vision

Ray's Power  
Brief Description of Power (Abilities & Weaknesses)  
Ray can see x-rays, electromagnetic waves of high energy and very short wavelength, which is able to pass through many materials opaque to light. This can be used for medical purposes such as the detection of cancers, tumors, blackened lungs, etc. The skill of perceiving a specific location (i.e. artery) is given by partial reflection of the ray from each specific surface surveyed. He can see through solid objects or through organic matter, allowing them to survey a person who could be injured or sick. He can trace nerves and bodily function activities, which allows him to pinpoint physical weaknesses. Using his ability too long gives him migraines. When he’s drunk his power activates at random.

Limitations  
Looking through more than one wall is confusing.  
His X-Ray Vision is less clear through certain metals.  
Using it for too long or too much gives him migraines.

Pyrokinesis  
Michael's Power>

also called  
Agni Kinesis  
Blaze Control/Manipulation  
Fire Control  
Fire Element Control  
Firebending  
Flame/Fire Control/Manipulation  
Ignikinesis  
Phlegm Kinesis

ABILITIES AND WEAKNESSES  
Michael can create fire with his hands.  
Oxygen is needed and using his power too much makes him light headed and he may pass out.  
He can control an already existing flame/fire.  
He has less control than his own flame/fire. More likely to overheat.  
Fire Immunity  
Water and cold hurt him but not unbearably so. More so when he’s overheated.  
LIMITATIONS  
Control, discipline, forethought, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic.  
Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon how much he’s used it in a day.  
He is not immune to other side-effects/byproducts, such as smoke.  
Oxygen is needed as comburent.  
Michael can be overpowered by water, ice and/or cold.  
His power is tied to his anger. The more angry he is, the hotter the fire, but his judgement is worse when he’s angry.

Hyperkinesis  
Ryan's Power

Brief Description of Power

Ryan has the power to possess a limitless level of accuracy, which allows his brain to process movement at a much faster rate than others. This gives him amazing athletic feats of timing, superhuman reflexes and perfect accuracy with firearms or thrown objects and also allows him, for example, to predict trajectory by eyesight. However, he cannot always do it because his eyes aren’t given enough light or too much. He automatically and constantly perceives his entire surroundings with flawless awareness without missing any details. He automatically perceives the spatial distances, creates a mental map of an area and tracks down others. Automatically identifies and escapes dangerous situations, evades opponents, maneuvers in any environment, tracks others down, etc with flawless efficiency and without consciously thinking out a plan of action. Automatically perceives all unaltered factual information about everything in their surroundings. As such Ryan possesses no blind spot, can never be caught off guard, and will always find his way around. He possesses limitless accuracy, being able to react to and hit any/all targets, no matter how impossible/improbable/unlikely the odds are or fast it is. He can instantly react and zero-in on their target without even having to aim/look at or even be anywhere near their target; including making absolutely impossible hits/shots, perfect shots with his eyes closed or hands tied and/or even successfully hit homing targets and disrupted/ignored targets.

Abilities and Weaknesses

His brain processes movement at a much faster rate than others.

His eyes need to be able to see for this. If too much light or not enough he’s blinded temporarily.

Amazing athletic feats of timing, superhuman reflexes and perfect accuracy with firearms or thrown objects and also allows him, for example, to predict trajectory by eyesight.

However, he cannot always do it when his eyes aren’t given enough light or too much.

He automatically and constantly perceives his entire surroundings with flawless awareness without missing any details. He automatically perceives the spatial distances, creates a mental map of an area and tracks down others.

If drunk his powers are unreliable.

Automatically identifies and escapes dangerous situations, evades opponents, maneuvers in any environment, tracks others down, etc with flawless efficiency and without consciously thinking out a plan of action.

If drunk his powers are unreliable.

Automatically perceives all unaltered factual information about everything in their surroundings.

If drunk his powers are unreliable.

Able to react to and hit any/all targets.

None

Can instantly react and zero-in on their target without even having to aim/look at or even be anywhere near their target; including making absolutely impossible hits/shots, perfect shots with his eyes closed or hands tied and/or even successfully hit homing targets and disrupted/ignored targets.

If he kills someone while using his power he starts feeling more sadistic the more he uses it. (Turns into The Mad King)

Limitations  
MAKES EYES MORE FOCUSED THAN NEEDED TO BE. MEANING IF IT’S TOO DARK OR TOO BRIGHT IT GIVES HIM AWFUL HEADACHES. IF DRUNK POWERS ARE UNRELIABLE.

Emotional Manipulation

Lilith's Power

Brief Description of Power

Lilith can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. She can make people feel emotions too, but it makes her feel numb for a few seconds. or take feelings away, But when she does It makes her feel what she took away. She can make things like being sick or drunk go away but she feels it worse than they did but for a shorter time than they would have.

OTHER NAMES FOR EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION:

Advanced Empathy

Emotion Control

Emotional/Empathic/Empathetic/Feeling/Mood Control/Manipulation

Induced Empathy

Pathokinesis

HER ABILITIES AND WEAKNESSES

Feels the emotions and other feelings of those around her.  
She feels them much more deeply than they do.  
She can make people stop feeling certain emotions or other feelings.  
She feels what she takes away for a few minutes.  
She can make people feel emotions.  
It makes her feel numb for a few seconds.  
She can make things like being sick or drunk go away.  
She feels it worse than they did but for a shorter time than they would have.  
She can heal others' emotional wounds and/or burdens.  
She feels it worse than they did but it lasts for at most a day.  
She can generate an aura of emotional energy.  
It drains her very quickly.  
She can instantly assimilate into any society or social group.  
When she leaves they realize the trust they’ve been feeling is fake.

Limitations  
Requires training to reduce chances of any side-effects and keep the user's own emotions controlled.

Limited to a certain number of targets at a time.

Limited range, depending on her state between touch only or anyone in the area near her.

Some applications may cause emotional backlash.

Control Immunity- immune to control and subordination powers.

If intoxicated her powers are incredibly heightened.  
If ill her powers are weakened.


	5. X-Ray And Vav AU Description

Powers Are Real and Gavin has an adopted sister who Mogar and The Mad King are in love with. ALSO Ray is ace.

Ray/X-Ray- X-Ray Vision 

Gavin/Vav- Slow-Motion Hands

Fey Wilde (Gavin’s adopted sister)

Mogar- Super everything/senses (including strength and endurance)

Ryan/Mad King- Mind control (small limit)

Geoff/Corpirate- Super strength


	6. KING AU DESCRIPTION

KING AU

AU where kings have risen and fallen.

Geoffrey  
-The First King -  
(he ruled for a hundred and forty-five years. the silent goddess made him immortal, but always gave him the option to die if he’d like. he’s still alive unaware of the state of his old kingdom)  
|born from the goddess herself|  
King of AH City.  
No one really knows where the First King had come from. They only know that he appeared one day. Some say that he is the first born by the great goddess herself and created their land, their world; that he is the one who put it all together with the goddesses help and brought them life and peace in his kingdom. He came and left with the sun, or so goes the legend. It also says he lived for two hundred years. Some even go so far as to say that the First King never really died, and that he is somewhere far, far away, beginning life anew.

Ryan  
-The Mad King/Dark God-  
|born as a peasant, forced a kingdom to bow to him|  
At first, the people thought him gentle and kind. Powerful. The most powerful. But soon, they learned to be wary of his magic, his silver tongue, and the madness therein. The Mad King stills rules the once great land with an iron fist.

willow  
-the silent goddess-  
|a legend|  
(she was put into a deep sleep by her brother. he then made a deal with a young boy.)  
Goddess of wandering, curiosity, and peace.  
She created all life and everything good. Her twin brother, The Dark God, created all bad things. No one knows if she is real or not, legend says she was killed by her brother and that’s why The Mad King is able to rule with no consequence.

Jack  
-The Gentle King-  
|created an empire on his own|  
(jack’s kingdom has now been torn down and he disappeared)  
King of a neighboring kingdom, Valor Haven.  
Legend says that he came from the woods with trees growing where he stepped and animals trailing behind on his heels. The forest was tailored to his liking and he gave the people animals. He looked like a woodsman through and through, smelling of pine and fireside smoke, looking as rugged as the earth itself. Some even go so far as to say he came with the First, and after venturing into the woods, it's said he took up permanent residence there and never returned. No one has seen him since. Whole cities are created in a day where the Builder goes. 

Gav  
-The Free King-  
|born in another kingdom but took over after geoff left|  
(the king that was forced to step down by ryan. he is now hiding in the woods with mogar)  
The Second King of AH.  
They like to call him a boy of gold, heart equal to that of the treasure. He was a joyous king, bringing happiness to the land, spreading love to every creature that crossed his path. He was a sly one, smile similar to a fox, and charming just the same. He fought wars with strategies, never violence if he could help it. He kept his people safe. King Free was, indeed, king of the free. He’s the one from the lava pools, called the Archer. Never misses a shot, not once - some say there’s even magic to his aim. 

MOGAR  
-The Righteous King-  
|not really a king, he has no subjects. but called the king of his small area in the forest|  
“King” of attack and war.  
They say that the man had something akin to a primal upbringing. There are legends that he was raised in the woods, that he was the child to the bears deep in the forest near the mountains. They say that’s what brings about his anger; he’s as ferocious as the animals that raised him. The warrior from the mountains - they say he was raised by bears.

Ray  
The Red King  
|born into royalty neighboring kingdom, peaceful|  
King to The Adroit Dynasty.  
The Rose Knight came from the rolling hills. He’s said to leave a red trail wherever he goes.


	7. God AU Description

God AU  
GODS LIVING AMONG PEOPLE, KICKED OUT OF "HEAVEN" BY OTHER GODS.

Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey  
-Puphluns -  
God of Life and Fauna

James Ryan Haywood  
-Deli Kral-  
God of Night and Darkness

Violet Ophelia Willow  
-Pandemonium-  
Goddess of Wandering, Curiosity, and Peace

Jack Shannon Pattillo  
-Viridios-  
God of Agriculture and Hunting

Gavin David Free  
-Apollo-  
God of Day and Sunshine

Michael Vincent Jones  
-Tranquility- God of War, Violence, and Chaos

Jeremy Nicholas Dooley  
\- Moloch-  
God of Death and Sacrifice


	8. Immortal FAHC AU Description

FAHC AU where some people are invincible (they die, but always wake up completely healed), though they have one thing that is able to kill them and the word (or words or image representing it) is tattooed on their body somewhere. Some people’s tattoos are images and are so vague they don’t know what it is.

Geoffrey Paul Fink  
Snake Bite  
A snake crawling up his back.

James Ryan Haywood  
Height  
Simply the word height in black font and all lowercase on the bottom of both of his feet.

Jack Shannon Pattillo  
Explosion  
The word explosion in all caps, written like heavy gray mist, above a mushroom cloud on her right hip.

Michael Vincent Jones  
Poison  
A clear simple flask with a skull in the middle on his inner right wrist.

(Blair Lilith Lexington) Violet Ophelia Willow  
Suffocation (She thinks it’s suicide)  
A very detailed noose wrapped around her left wrist.

Gavin David Free  
Car Crash  
The words car crash written green code looking text on the middle of his chest. It’s so small people hardly ever notice it when his shirt is off.

Ray Narvaez Jr.  
Alcohol Poisoning  
A stereotypical cartoon looking bottle of moonshine with three x’s on it. On his right hip. 

Jeremy Nicholas Dooley  
Silver Weapon  
A fantasy style, detailed silver sword looks like it’s piercing above his belly-button with blood.


	9. passive-aggressive flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAHC AU- In a universe where Geoff convinces Violet not to go into crime, she opened a flower shop instead. Also Michael’s dating Lindsay.

June 2nd, 2017  
Violet’s POV

The day has been going on very slowly today, but I’ve kept myself busy. I turn the page of my book when suddenly the door slams open. I look up to see a man with bright orange faded to purple hair looking around quickly. He catches my eye and comes over to me.

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” I blink and take a moment to observe him. He has a tight orange shirt and yellow pants on. Over the shirt he has a nice purple suit jacket. 

“Well-” I stop to smile at him, sweetly. “It entirely depends upon why you’re mad at whoever you're going to give the flowers to.”

He pouts, childishly saying, “My asshole friend stole my stash of candy.”

I laugh and think, letting out a hum. “Do you want one flower or a few?” He shrugs and I nod, thinking. “Horseshoe geraniums would work. It’s symbolic of stupidity.”

He laughs, “That definitely fits the twat.” I tilt my head at the odd word, smiling.

“Okay, let me get that for you.” I go around grabbing thirteen different flowers including six geraniums. I put the bouquet in front of him and explain. “So, there’s thirteen flowers because it's bad luck. Funny, because it’s my favorite number. Anyway, six geraniums because what he did was really stupid. Five buttercups, which symbolize childishness. A butterfly weed that says get out of my face. Finally, a single orange lily, it’s basically the equivalent of telling someone I hope you get mauled by a tiger.”

He smiles with mischief in his eyes. “Fantastic, how much?”

I do some math in my head and decide to round down. “Seventy-five will do it.”

He nods, taking out his wallet, as I open the register. “I think this is my new favorite way to insult people. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you a lot.” I laugh and take his money. 

“Well, here’s my card. You can call ahead next time.” He laughs and takes it. Before he leaves I ask, “Would you like to put a card for the poor, unfortunate guy?”

He raises an eyebrow, thinking. “It won’t cost extra?”

“On the house this time.” He smiles and comes back. I pull out an eggshell white card. “What would you like to say?”

“You’re dead. With a little smiley face.” I laugh and write in my loopy handwriting.

“If I knew that’s the message you're trying to send to the man, I would have recommended black roses.”

His eyes brighten, “Ooh, wait instead do- ‘Sorry, they were all out of black roses.’ and on the other side From Lil J. Then the smiley face.” I hold back a chuckle and make the new card. I put a message holder and put it in. 

I hand it to him, saying. “Have a great day.” He laughs, a little manically.

“Oh, trust me- I will.”

June 2nd, 2017  
Michael’s POV

“What’s that Gaver?” I ask, noticing a bunch of flowers on his counter. He shrugs and goes over to them. I laugh, noticing the buttercups in the mix. “Whoever sent them is insulting you.” He looks over at me, confused. I shrug and remind him. “Lindsay is on a flower kick, learning all their meanings. I only remembered buttercups and a few others, it means you’re childish.” He picks up the card and I look at it. From Lil J, next to it is an unnerving smiley face. “Hey, at least it wasn’t black roses. Then you’d know he was really pissed.” I jump on his couch and my head snaps over as I hear Gavin’s terrified squawk. “Gav?”

“Michael, what do black roses represent?” I look at him confused.

“Uh-, nothing. Why?”

His voice shakes, “The card reads, ‘Sorry, they were all out of black roses.’ What’s that mean, Michael?” I shake my head, trying to give him some calming words but he cuts me off. “Please-”

I sigh, “They’re a way of saying you’re dead to me.”

“Oh my god, he’s gonna kill me!” He squeaks out and I shake my head. 

“Gavin, you’re gonna be fine, he won’t actually kill you.” He ignores me, running to his room to hide. I call out to him, “I guess we’re not playing anymore?” I don’t get a response. I sigh, getting up to leave.


	10. The Mad King takes The Free King’s crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King AU.

The sickly, red drips from the once lovely queen, making the king look upon her, horrified. A smirk grows on the lips of the man responsible for the ghastly scene. With hatred swelling in the prestigious king’s chest, he watches the murderer stride across the great hall, dragging the grievously wounded queen behind him. 

Blood leaves a trail along the way, accompanied by her pitiful whimpers as they escape her soft lips. Tears well up in The Free King’s eyes but he refuses to let them fall. The strangely calm invader reaches the throne and harshly throws the corpse at the ruler’s feet.

The king still stands stiff. Paralyzed- he’s not sure from what, perhaps anguish or terror. The blood-covered trespasser simply puts his open hand out with a smug smile. The king once again stays silent and unmoving. 

The door bursts open as it did a few moments before and a mighty warrior runs forth, putting a sword against the crazed man's throat. An awful laugh fills the room-

The king’s mouth drops open in horror and the warrior stands strong, glaring with disgust. This does not dissuade the demented demon before them. He continues to stare straight into the eyes of the king and simply snaps his fingers. 

A clatter is heard as the trusted warrior’s eyes turn dull, his sword now lying on the ground. A sob escapes from the king and his hand covers his mouth too late. Tears cascade down his cheeks while his shoulders slump.

“I’ll have that crown now.”

The crying turns panicked but the king stays strong, shaking his head while his hand falls back to his side. The booming, sinister laugh comes from the lips of the evil man once more and he nods at the still soldier who picks up the sword, turning it on his king.

“Would you rather I take it from your corpse?”

The king steels himself, standing stalwart. He wipes away his shame and suddenly he feels his legs moving. He hears enraged screaming behind him as he sprints for his life. 

The next thing he knows, he’s in a hallway far from the throne room and forcing himself to keep moving, even though his chest feels like it’s about to explode. Sounds of running are heard closely behind him, forcing him to quickly hide in a nearby closet. 

He covers his mouth once more as his lungs desperately try to gather more precious air. Sounds of the madman berating the once-loyal protector for his failure to locate his previous liege from the hallway is like music to the devastated king’s ears. Finally, his body crumples to the floor, all his energy and composure leaving him.

“At least the insolent fool dropped his crown.”

The king’s eyes widen and he searches the top of his head and finds he, indeed, did lose his crown during the chase.

“It’s broken, but it will do.”

His heart sinks as he takes in all that he has lost in such a short time. He waits inside the closet for hours, mulling over his defeat. He finally accepts it, for now, pulling himself up and escaping the castle that was his that very morning.

He flees to the forests where his friend, his warrior, once lived.


	11. Fey's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray And Vav AU
> 
> Set At The End Of Season Two.  
> Fey Had Helped In The Mad King’s Defeat. She Worked At Monarch Labs And Knew Ryan Well.  
> Also He Has The Power Of Mind Control, It Has A Small Limit. It Only Works On One Person At A Time. All He Has To Do Is Think About A Person Doing What He Wants And They Do It.

Mad King’s POV

My plan is falling apart in front of my eyes and all because of two fucking imbeciles. My glare intensifies at them as they celebrate their success and that savage from the forest. He’s an animal and idiot too. He double-crossed me for a fucking cow. My eyes move to the angel that is Fey. Her betrayal hurts me to my core. She was to be my queen, but she sided with those morons. I tear myself away from staring at her and sneak away before they can chuck me back in that awful mental prison.

As I stroll away, taking off my crown and kilt to blend, I start to plan my next way of planet domination. Perhaps, an amplifier of some sort for my mind control. I would need to steal enough tech to make it. Shouldn’t be too hard. I turn a corner, on my way to a hideout I had set up a while back. I climb a ladder to get to the roof access door and as I get to the top I hear something behind me.

I spin around, ready to attack when I see the woman I love. I glare at her and she returns it with her normally kind, blue eyes.

“You have to go back, Ryan.”

“You have no right to call me that.”

Her eyes soften, “Rye, you need help.”

“I’m perfect the way I am.” I scoff. “It’s society that’s fucked up. I intend to fix it and if it wasn’t for your betrayal, you could have helped me. Been by my side. But you really choose those dolts?”

Her eyes narrow and she snaps, “That’s my brother and friends you’re talking about.”

“Yes and you choose them over me.” I motion at myself, while speaking in disbelief. “I was in love with you!”

“No, you weren’t-” She shakes her head, sadly. “You were in love with the idea of me.”

I growl under my breath, having an awful, brief thought- forgetting about the power of my thoughts. Her eyes go blank for a second before turning away from me. My eyes widen and I scream at her to stop but it’s too late. The deed was already done.

She jumped over the side of the building.

I looked over the side, hoping the height wasn’t enough to kill her. The amount of blood I see and the angle of her neck disprove my thoughts.

“MAD KING!” I hear a feral, terrifying scream.

I find Mogar, staring at me with the most furious rage I have ever seen in my life, next to her body. A part of me wishes he'll kill me so I don’t have to feel the guilt of killing Fey. He jumps up to the building and stomps over to me. I stay still, waiting for it all to end. He pulls me to him and throws me over the edge.

The next thing I know, I’m on the ground almost beaten to death. 

How the hell did I survive that fall?

Vav is pulling Mogar off of me, with tears running down his face. X-Ray is standing behind him, curled up in a ball. He’s having panic-attack or in shock. I can’t tell which because my vision is getting too blurry. The roaring of Mogar’s death threats start to fade as black consumes me.

3 & A Half Months Later

Gavin’s POV

Despite my common sense screaming at me to turn back, I walk up to the cell that holds my sister’s murderer. He is sitting on his bed, looking at nothing. I barely recognize him. His hair has grown out and he has a massive beard. What I don’t understand is the look in his eyes, almost like he’s lost. He doesn’t pick up his head when I clear my throat.

I open my mouth to speak when I realize I have no idea why I came here. Maybe for closure. Or the reason he killed her. I could tell him what he’s caused. 

I haven’t given myself anytime to mourn. Either busy watching over my devastated best friends or patrolling for crime. Ray hasn’t spoken since he saw her bloody body on the pavement. He won’t eat and stays in his room all the time. Mogar almost went on a killing spree out of rage. He can’t talk to anyone without screaming and I often catch him staring out into space with eyes full of despondency.

I’m terrified what either of them will do when alone. 

Ray has already tried hurting himself twice. I’m not sure if Mogar will try anything like that, but I know how he cared for Fey.

I look at the once all powerful Mad King when I comprehend something.

I have no idea what his relationship was with my little sister. I thought he was just her boss, but the way he has taken her death isn’t fitting in with that. It isn’t just because he killed someone. He’s killed before and reveled in it. This is woe he’s feeling. So-

“What was my sister to you?” I find myself saying.

He scoffs and turns his face away from me, but I notice tears running down his face. “Why the fuck should I tell you?” His cruel tone almost covers up the crack in his voice.

My eyes widen. Holy shit- Did he actually care for my sister?

“She’s my sister. Fey-” I break down and a sob escapes me. I haven’t said her name out loud in so long.

I see a flash in the corner of my eye. The Mad King stands in front of me, glaring harshly. He’s breathing heavily. 

Looking more crazed than I’ve ever seen before, he pounds against the glass and screams, before snarling, “Get. Out.”

“Mad King, I’m trying to understand what happened.” I try to calm him down, but it makes it worse.

His voice lowers dangerously, “Don’t. You. Dare. Call. Me. That.” His eyes dim. “He died the day she did.”

My eyes soften. “You really cared for her.” I hear a small sniffle and he turns away, wiping tears of his cheeks. “So, why? Why would you-”

He cuts me off, bellowing out violently, “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!” He goes quiet again, still not turning around, whispering out. “Get out of here before I make you kill yourself.”

I don’t know why but my mouth responds before my mind has a chance to process the words. “Like what you did with Fey?”

My blood runs cold as I’m parazled waiting for his response. I’m astonished when he merely falls to his knees, shaking and sobbing. I breathe out and turn away, stiffly. Walking away, feeling worse than when I entered.


	12. The Little Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Life AU

May 12th, 2003   
Third-Person

The small figure grabs a single apple while they think no one is watching, though across the street a man with tattooed covered arms noticed. His right eyebrow raises as no one seems to see the hooded thief and he decides to follow them.

He finds a small girl in a dingy alley, curled up. She has clothes that don’t look too old, except for an old worn out purple hoodie. He hesitantly walks up to her, watching her slowly eat the apple. He looks at her long and hard, trying to figure out how old the girl is. He decides maybe twelve.

“Where are your parents?”

She jumps up, accidentally dropping the apple. She moves away from the man with wide and innocent eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya. I just want to help you get home.”

A frown grows on her face while her eyebrows furrow and she slightly shakes her head. 

“You shouldn’t steal, ya know?”

Her posture changes drastically as she sits up, perfectly straight. Her eyes take in every movement the man makes.

“I’m Geoff, Geoff Ramsey.”

He frowns when she doesn’t respond.

“Did you run away from home?”

He sighs as she doesn’t move an inch and then he looks down at her ruined food. He looks back at the obviously malnourished kid, worried.

“Are you hungry?”

Her eyes narrow slightly before giving a single nod.

“How about I get you something to eat?”

She raises her chin a bit, observing him intensely before giving another, more hesitant nod. He puts his hand out to her but quickly takes it back when she flinches, closing her eyes. He looks at her, horrified before stuttering out-

“Oh my g-, I’m sorry. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She slowly opens one eye and determines he’s not lying and opens the other. She pushes herself off the ground and looks away from him, shyly holding her hand out to him. 

He gently takes it and leads her to his favorite restaurant nearby. The two take their table and wait for the waitress.

“Did your parents-”

He cuts himself off before he can say it. The girl looks up from her hands and looks at Geoff curiously. She gives him a questioning glance before looking around the diner. He sighs, readying the correct words.

“Did they- hurt you?”

Her eyes dart to him, she tilts her head before shrugging. The waitress hands them their menus, smiling.

“What would you guys like to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

Then they both look at the girl. She puts her left hand in a ‘w’ and taps it on her lips.

“Water, got it.”

The waitress looks at Geoff.

“Your daughter’s really cute. May I ask, is she deaf or mute?”

Geoff opens his mouth like a fish out of water while the girl makes a locking motion on her throat.

“Ah, mute. I know sign language because of my brother. He’s deaf.”

The girl nods, smiling. Geoff awkwardly looks at the girl after the waitress leaves.

“So, you’re mute?”

She simply shakes her head and watches where the waitress walked off. Geoff furrows his eyebrows at the perplexingly girl.

“You lied to her?”

She nods and makes a bunch of motions with her left hand.

“Uh, I don’t know any sign language.”

She looks at him blankly then nods again, looking off. He sighs and picks up the menu. He notices her watch him for a minute before grabbing her menu too. The waitress finally returns, giving them their drinks.

“Sorry, it’s really busy. So, do ya know what you want?”

She takes out her writing pad, with a pen ready.

“I’ll have two Pollo Guisada tacos.”

She nods and looks at the small teen. She scopes her hands then it looks like her left hand is pouring something then puts her hands up in ‘o’ shapes. She continues by making her left hand a ‘c’ and mimics cutting her right pointer finger then with her left pointer finger she circles in the air.

“Salad, no dressing. Cucumber only?”

Geoff looks at the waitress in amazement as the girl nods. The waitress smiles at the two and leaves. Geoff looks back at the girl who has positioned herself, now sitting criss-cross applesauce.

“How old are you anyway?”

She looks at him and makes a come here motion with her hand. He sighs and she looks at him confused before making a sorry face. She puts up one and five, making him look shocked.

“You’re fifteen?”

She nods, not noticing his concerned look.

“You're really tiny for your age.”

She looks up, not offended at all, and just nods.

“Did your parents not feed you?”

She shakes her hand in a kind-of motion.

“Is that why you ran away?”

She repeats the motion as the waitress brings them the food. Geoff waits for the girl to eat before he starts to eat his tacos. The girl eats in very small bites and Geoff tries to stop himself from just watching her eat. He can’t help himself and asks her.

“Are you not used to eating full meals?”

She nods her head, somewhat sadly.

“It’s okay if you don’t finish.”

She slowly nods and continues to eat. In the time it took Geoff to finish his tacos, she only ate one-third of the salad. She stops and looks at Geoff with apologetic eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can get it to-go. You can stay at my place, if you want, until we find somewhere for you to go.”

She nods and taps his hand as the waitress walks up. He smiles at her then at the waitress, paying for the meal and asking for the salad to-go. She nods and brings the box. Geoff takes the girl’s hand, holding the to-go box, leading them to his apartment. He tells her his plan on the way.

“We can talk to social services tomorrow and see what the next step is.”

He doesn’t notice her distressed face or her hand slip out of his. Though he does hear her running footsteps away.

“Wait, no!”

He tries to follow her, but despite her underfed form she’s very quick and he loses her easily. He sighs as he realizes he won’t be able to find her and walks back to his apartment. He puts her salad in the fridge and falls asleep, worried about the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Violet and Geoff met.


	13. coup de foudre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Life AU #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Michael and Violet met.

Violet’s p.o.v.  
Saturday- August 13th, 2011

I look at my watch, waiting for Jack. He’s bringing someone who’s supposed to join Achievement Hunter. I smile and wave as I see Jack’s car. He parks in front of Geoff’s house. He walks over as he gets out and I greet him, “Hey, Jackie.”

“Heya, Vi.” He responds, hugging me. “Is Geoff joining us?”

“No, he is having a date night with Griffon.” I shrug a little. “I insisted. I feel bad that I am still living with them and interrupting their time together. And plus with Millicent turning six next month-”

Jack gives me a look, as we walk to his car. “It sounds like you’re going to move out. Have you talked to Geoff about this?” 

I shake my head, sighing. “No. You know how he would react.”

He gives me a worried look but nods anyway. “Yeah, he’d freak out. But, you should still talk to him.”

“Yes, I know.” I smile, when I see a boy about my age in Jack’s passenger seat. He looks very nervous, especially with him watching his hands in his lap. “I will later.”

Jack gives me a hard look. “Violet-”

I cross my hand over my heart. “Promise.”

He nods, knowing how serious I am about promises, and we reach his car. I wave at the newest addition to Achievement Hunter, smiling kindly, when he awkwardly gets out of the car. He has such pretty eyes.

He looks at me hesitantly, obviously unsure how to introduce himself. I can’t help but immediately hug him. “It’s great to meet you. I’m Violet Ophelia Willow.”

He’s stiff at first but I let go before he can loosen up. He smiles, tensely. “It’s, uh, good to meet you too. Michael Jones.” He slightly raises his hand and I quickly take it. I shake his hand firmly, smiling.

“I’m glad someone with such a pretty accent is joining our little family.” I see red burn up his neck and cheeks. Jack makes a small chuckle noise behind us.

“Okay, let’s go.” He walks past us, getting into his car.

I smile at Michael and he runs over to the passenger side, opens the door and motions for me to get in.

“Thank you, Michael. That is very sweet of you.”

He anxiously smiles and nods, closing the door as I get in. Jack looks at me with a face I don’t recognize, which I return with a questioning glance. He ignores me, shaking his head and driving after Michael gets in. 

Third Person  
Monday- August 15th, 2011

“So, since Michael is now officially in Achievement Hunter and is known for his Rage Quit videos, I will be filming one with him right now. We will be playing The Impossible Game or at least I will because Michael already played it a couple months back.” Violet looks at the menu then to Michael, quietly asking him. “What are the controls?”

“You click to jump and that’s it.”

“Okay, let’s get started.” Violet clicks to start and race over the spikes. The speed she’s playing makes Michael’s eyes widen.

“What the fuck?! How are you so good?! Have you played this before?”

“No.” Violet shakes my head, curiously. “Why? Is this game supposed to be hard?”

Watching behind them, Geoff and Jack chuckle.

Jack leans over to Geoff, “So this is when Michael learns how awesome Violet is at gaming.” Geoff laughs. “God, I remember when that was me.”

The duo don’t hear them and continue playing. Michael looks at Violet in shock as she finishes the level on her first attempt. 

“Seriously, what the fuck?! You completed that in a minute and a half! How the fuck?!”

“Uh, I don’t know?” Violet shrugs, trying to focus on the game. She accidentally jumps too early and dies. “Oops.” Violet says, calmly.

Michael asks, “How are you not fucking irritated that you died?”

Jack and Geoff make a noise that’s a combination of a scoff and chuckle. Joel walks in and raises an eyebrow. “What are they filming?”

Jacks smiles, “Rage Quit.”

Joel quietly asks, “Why is the person who never gets mad, filming a Rage Quit?”

“We wanted to see how pissed off Michael would get at Violet’s skills and tranquility.” Geoff answers simply.

“Ah, got it.” Joel joins in, leaning against a desk.

“God fucking dammit- how did that not fucking kill you!?!”

Violet looks away from the screen, making Michael flabbergasted as she continues playing while looking away. “Are you mad that I am not dying, Michael?”

The three boys watching burst out laughing as Michael whispers out, “How the fuck are you doing that?”

Violet shrugs, looking back at the screen. Geoff, dying of laughter, yells out. “She has a photographic memory!”

The three laugh even more at Michael’s confused face. 

Joel screams, “His face!”

Violet rolls her eyes, used to the boys. “I’m guessing we can’t use this footage?” She looks at Geoff, who is on the floor.

With a giant smile, he answers. “Nah, we still can.”

Violet turns off the camera, ready to edit. “You were in the AHWU this week, right?” She looks at Michael, who is still in a state of shock. He nods a little. She grins at him. “How mean was Joel to you?”

Joel yells loudly, “Hey!” 

Violet rolls her eyes again. Michael blushes a little, “Not that much.”

Violet smiles radiantly, “Good. If you have any problems with them-” She motions at the boys, making them scoff. “Just get me. Okay?”

The blush intensifies, “Uh, yeah.”

She smiles widely again, starting to edit.

Michael watches for a second, amazed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the video was released, they titled it: Fail Quit.  
> And the description said, 'On this week's Rage Quit, Violet plays The Impossible Game. She's a little too good. Whereas, Michael isn't too happy at that.'


	14. Sex and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAHC AU- Violet never met Geoff and became a lone, cold-hearted criminal.

Ryan’s POV

The bright pink hair stands out in the bar full of older men who are all drunk as hell. She sits prestienly with her hand resting on her cheek, looking a bit too innocent. She has an air of royalty to her. Her lips almost match her light pink hair, cracked probably from not using enough chapstick. 

When I walk close enough, I make out her eyes. Amazing, bright, blue eyes. They almost stun me, they’re so gorgeous. Dark in the rims and light in the middle. It almost looks like an entire galaxy lives behind her eyes. 

I sit in the seat next to her and she barely bats an eye at me. She’s wearing a very plain white dress, but god does she make it look good. Not too tight and yet is in the best places. 

I smile, boyishly, “You seem like a bad girl type.”

She glances at me in the corner of her eye, slightly raising an eyebrow but she returns to sipping her drink.

“You expecting someone?” I internally sigh as she doesn’t respond. “Do you know how beautiful you are? It's truly distracting.”

She rolls her eyes and turns to me, simply saying in a heavenly soft voice, “Compliments won’t pay for my drinks.” I blink at this and chuckle a little in disbelief. She raises an eyebrow at my reaction. “Maybe, just maybe, if I get a free drink I might consider talking to you.” 

After she says this, she slams down the glass of whiskey in front of her. Then turns to me, looking for my next move. I nod and wave over the bartender, ordering two more drinks.

I smirk at her as she treats the new drink as she did the last one, emptying it quickly. “So, do you need a place to stay for tonight?”

She scoffs, “That won’t work. Try again.”

I frown and instead say, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She lets out a sigh in a bored fashion so I take a new take and I bluntly tell the truth, “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

She gives out a weird combination of a scoff and a laugh, “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic.” She turns to me fully and looks me straight in the eye. “Look, you couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

I sigh and decide to give up. I walk out of the bar, disappointed.


	15. NEW AU!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural AU
> 
> A universe with supernatural beings.

The Creatures

Witch

A witch is a human born with abilities given by Mother Earth. If a witch betrays their holy mother, they are cursed. 

Abilities

Potion Making– The capability of collecting items to create potions of various effects. 

Mediumship– Can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them. 

Evocation- The act of calling upon or summoning a spirit, demon, deity, or other supernatural agents.

Special Abilities (Not all witches have these)

Animal Connection and Manifestation- Natural witches can have a deep connection with animals. This means they have the ability to communicate with them and manifest them. Some with this ability have familiars.

Pyrokinesis- The psychic ability that allows a person to create and control fire with the mind. 

Healing- Natural witches are often born with the ability to heal themselves, others, and even animals.

Clairvoyance- The ability to “see clearly”, meaning they have the ability to see spirits or auras around people or things. 

Clairaudience- To “hear clearly”, meaning they might have the ability to hear spirits or gods talking to them. They might even be able to hear people’s thoughts. 

Clairsentience- Is “clear feeling” and means they are able to feel in their gut or in their body that something’s not right. 

Claircognizance- The ability to “know clearly” and means they know things without having an explanation.

Immortality- A witch can make themselves or others immortal. This is a fast way to betray Mother Earth.

Weaknesses

Decapitation- Kills all witches.

Fire- Cursed witches, who have betrayed their mother earth, are extremely afraid of fire.

Human– Most witches aren’t unkillable. In fact, they’re as vulnerable as any other human.

Familiar

A familiar are mystically bonded creatures tied to a witches’ magic. Most familiars were originally animals, though the ritual of becoming a familiar makes them something more. They are assigned by Mother Earth to watch over a witch when they’re born. Though not all witches get familiars.

Abilities

Animal- The have the abilities of whatever animal they are.

Contaminant Immunity- The power to be immune to poisons, bacteria, and diseases.

Magic Connection- While near their witch they make their witches powers more powerful.

Empath- They are so connected to their witch that they feel everything they do.

Ritual- Their witch could perform a ritual to make them human.

Weaknesses

Undying- They are unable to die unless their witch dies.

Dryad 

Dryads are tree spirits. They are nature creatures tied to trees.

Abilities

Animal and Nature Communication- They possess the natural ability to control plants and to speak with animals and trees. 

Regeneration- Dryads regenerate quickly, and are one of the few natural immortals.

Contaminant Immunity- The power to be immune to natural poisons.

Body- A dryad can regenerate an entirely new body from her original tree if her old one is destroyed. Because dryads share their memories each night through their roots, they lose no more than a days’ memories when killed. 

Weaknesses

Tree- They feel everything their tree does. So if their tree is harmed so are they. This is the only way to kill a dryad.

Incubus

Incubus are male sex demons. They feed on humans’ souls.

Abilities

Food- Incubus eat human souls. They mostly do this through sex. If an incubus completely drains a human of their soul it kills them. It leaves the body with vivid black veins on their wrists and under their eyes.

Power Boost- When they feed they gain boosted strength and speed.

Compulsion- Incubi have low-level compulsion. It’s almost always on. It lures people around them with false confidence that they are safe.

Body- Unlike normal demons, they do not possess humans they have their own human-looking body. And if destroyed they have to wait for it to heal.

Special Abilities (Not all incubi have these)

Power Boost- Some magical abilities, dealing with illusions and mental manipulation.

Weaknesses

Food- If incubi do not eat they slowly die. Only way to kill them.

Eyes- When extremely hungry their eyes turn red. Like a vampire.

Demon- They can be banished back to hell.

Ghost

Ghosts are dead humans with unfinished business.

Abilities

Immortality– Ghost can live forever because they don’t age and they can’t be killed (at least in the conventional way). 

Intangibility– The power to phase through all forms of matter. 

Electromagnetic Interference- Ghosts disrupt electronics near them. 

Special Abilities (Not all ghosts can do these)

Invisibility– Ghosts are typically always unseen to the naked eye. But, with a lot of power they can make themselves seen.

Possession– The power to take over another living (or sometimes not living) things body. 

Telekinesis– Ghost can move objects without physically touching them.

Teleportation– Ghost can vanish from one part of the house and appear at another 

Corporealization– Some ghosts have displayed the ability to become tangible and solid at will. 

Demons– Very strong ghosts can pull demons out of their host.

Weaknesses

Iron– Iron is a great means of dispelling supernatural presences (at least temporarily). 

Salt– Although salt might not necessarily kill a ghost it can be used to stop a ghost or capture a ghost. 

Djinn

An intelligent spirit of lower rank than the angels, able to appear in human and animal forms and to possess humans. They are often trapped in cursed objects.

Abilities

Smoke- Their true form is wisps of smoke.

Shapeshifting- They can take whatever shape they’d like.

Bending Reality- They are able to almost bend reality. There are limits to what they can do.

Weaknesses

Bonded- Genies are born with free will, but they can be cursed and bonded to an object. Making them servants to humans that release them from their vessels.

Wishes- They are often used against their will to use their great magical powers to grant the wishes of whoever they recognize as their masters. They could use these powers as they wish; if they are free.

The Dead- Genies are incapable of necromancy and have no power over the dead. They cannot return someone to life in any way, shape, or form.

Free Will- Genies are unable to tamper with free will. 

Murder- Unable to kill, though genies are certainly still capable of attacking others and inflicting pain.

Demon

Creatures of hell, they trade and make deals for souls.

Abilities

Demonic Possession- Demons require a human vessel to travel on Earth. They do not need a person's consent. Demons can possess corpses. It is easier to take control of people who are in states of heightened emotions or fear. In rare cases, demons can possess golems.

Smoke- To possess or leave the body they turn into black smoke.

Eyes- Their natural eyes are pure black.

Electromagnetic Interference- Demons, like spirits, often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. 

Immortality- Demons have an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. They are also immune to diseases. Likewise, their vessels will never die nor age while possessed.

Invulnerability- Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on demons. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. Unlike angels, they don't always heal their vessels. If the vessel receives too much damage, they may simply find another human to possess, leaving their former vessel to die. 

Super Stamina- Demons never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. They also do not get hot or cold and do not need to urinate. 

Super Strength- Demons possess superior physical strength much superior to humans; capable of physically overpowering them. Demons can also overpower most monsters. The older the demon the stronger they are.

Astral Perception- Demons are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings, such as Reapers, ghosts, and hellhounds. 

Super Senses- Demons have an enhanced sense of smell and taste.

Special Abilities (Not all demons have these, older demons)

Biokinesis- Some demons can manipulate the biology of other beings.

Electrokinesis- They could manipulate electronic equipment to their will. 

Invisibility- Some demons can become invisible to humans.

Pyrokinesis- Some demons can generate and manipulate fire. 

Telepathy- Some demons can read minds.

Soul Reading- Some demons, particularly Crossroad Demons, can assess the condition of one's soul. 

Spell Casting- Some demons can practice witchcraft, much like witches, like altering the range/space they occupy. 

Teleportation- Able to teleport from one place to another, without occupying the space in between. 

Terrakinesis- Some demons can create small earthquakes. 

Voice Mimicry- Able to mimic their original host’s voice. 

Thermokinesis- Can emit great heat through their skin resulting in severe burns to whatever they touch.

Weather Manipulation- Able to alter the weather to a limited extent such as creating sudden gusts of wind. More powerful demons can create stronger winds and older demons could trigger thunder and lightning merely by screaming. 

Regeneration- At least some demons can heal their hosts from any physical injury they sustain. 

Special Abilities (Not all demons have these, the oldest demons)

Stronger Telekinesis- Demons can move or suspend objects and other beings with their minds. Higher ranking demons can use this ability to pin their victims to walls or kill people by snapping their necks. 

Clairsentience- Able to feel something’s not right. 

Stronger Teleportation- High ranking demons can easily teleport themselves back and forth between Earth and Hell, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. 

Animal Communication- The ability to understand animals.

Mental Manipulation- The ability to give or take knowledge by touching their head. 

Immunity- As a general rule, the more powerful the demon, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and holy water. 

Memory Manipulation- The ability to change, add, or erase memories.

Exorcism- Really old demons can force other demons out of their host and back to Hell.

Sedation- Very old demons are able to render an entire room full of people unconscious in the blink of an eye.

Photokinesis- High ranking demons can generate massive amounts of destructive energy that can obliterate large areas. This ability is rare and is otherwise present only by angelic beings. 

Forced Transformation- The oldest demons can force other supernatural creatures to show their true self. (Force werewolves to turn)

Mind Control- The Seven Deadly Sins each possess the ability to force humans to carry out lethal actions based around the sin they represent. For example, Envy forced a woman to kill another to obtain a pair of shoes, Sloth forced a family to remain seated, so they would dehydrate and starve to death and Gluttony forced someone to drink drain cleaner. This ability appears to be unique to the Seven Deadly Sins.

Summoning- The oldest demons are able to summon ghosts, zombies, and other supernatural creatures. Only one demon has this ability. 

Special Abilities (Not all demons have these, Crossroad Demons, for deals only)

Healing (by deals)- In the context of a deal, crossroads demons can heal themselves and others of any wound. 

Reality Warping (by deals)- Crossroads demons, and a few other Demons can grant humans a wish in exchange for their souls. 

Resurrection (by deals)- One of the wishes demons can grant is the resurrection of a loved one. The King of Hell, is strong enough to resurrect anybody in their care without a deal. 

Power Granting- Through deals, demons are able to turn humans into witches (warlocks) that harness demonic power. 

Weaknesses

Demonic Possession- This ability can be thwarted by Anti-possession tattoos. 

Demonic Possession- Under certain circumstances, the person being possessed can regain control if his or her will is strong enough. 

Devil's Traps- These can bind, imprison, and overpower demons. 

Devil's Trap Bullets- A faster/more practical way to trap and overpower most demons. 

Holy Water- Holy water burns most demons that come into contact with it. The Word "Christo"- The pronunciation of this word makes nearby demons reveal their demonic eyes.

Exorcism- Demons can be exorcised and sent back to Hell using many forms of this ritual. 

Reverse Exorcism- It can prevent a demon from leaving a vessel if they try to escape torture, interrogation, etc. 

Anti-Possession Sigil- It can prevent a demon from possessing someone; usually used as a tattoo by hunters. 

Anti-Exorcism Sigil- By carving a particular sigil into a demon's possessed flesh, it is possible to lock the demon within its vessel; this can prevent a demon from escaping torture or interrogation, but also can be used by the demon to prevent themselves from being exorcised.

Ghosts- Very strong ghosts can pull demons from their vessels.

Hallowed Ground- Low-level demons are unable to enter hallowed ground.

Hex Bags- Hex bags can be used to hide people from demons. A variant also could harm and kill demons. 

Holy Fire- Holy fire could destroy a demon's vessel and is capable of killing some of them. 

Iron- Most demons are vulnerable to iron and contact with it burns their skin. 

Demon Cure- A demon could become a human again by this ritual.

Purified Blood- Main substance for curing demons, it is also capable of harming them. The blood of a nature creature; a familiar, naiad, or dryad.

Salt- Most demons are unable to cross a line of salt and could be harmed and tortured by it. 

Ingestion of Salt- Under some circumstances, the ingestion of large quantities of salt can force a demon to vacate its host.

Vampire

A human cursed with immortality and the thirst for blood.

Abilities

Immortal- The power to never age and recover from almost any injury. 

Unnatural Strength– The power to exert great strength. 

Unnatural Senses– Vampires have uncanny senses. They have better sight, smell, hearing, taste, and sense of touch. 

Unnatural Speed– Vampires can move faster than the human eye. 

Unnatural Healing– To heal rapidly from any physical injury. 

Night Vision- The power to see clearly in darkness.

Special Abilities (Not all vampires have these, older vampires)

Compulsion- The ability to force humans and weak creatures to do as they say.

Telepathy– Vampires can sometimes read/sense another person’s thoughts, communicate with them mentally. 

Telekinesis– Manipulate objects/matter with the mind. 

Blood Vision– The ability to see the flow of blood of any living being.

Weaknesses

Natural Creatures- Creatures (witches, familiars, naiads, and dryads) that are blessed by the earth smell and taste much better. This can make even the strongest vampires lose their cool.

Young- Younger vampires are much weaker when it comes to hunger and control, but very strong in their strength and smell.

Eyes- When extremely hungry their eyes turn red. Older vampires have much more control over this.

Silver– Silver isn’t fatal to vampires but it can weaken them. 

Stake– Vampires are typically terminated by the use of a stake to the heart.

Sunlight– Vampires feel weaker in sunlight. Lower-level vampires are weaker.

Invitation– Vampires can’t enter a house without being invited by a human or mortal. 

Decapitation– Honestly, who wouldn’t die from decapitation. 

Fire- Fire is able to kill anything. 

Holy Symbols– Holy symbols are a relatively old part of folklore but if they’re ancient vampires why not try throwing some holy water on the problem. It doesn’t work on newer vampires.

Warlock

A human who made a deal with a demon for witch powers.

Abilities

Potion Making– Warlocks magic is typically dark magic. Their spells involve dark deals and blood packs.

Mediumship– They can view ghosts/spirits of deceased but cannot communicate and/or interact with them without doing a ritual. 

Evocation- The act of caIIing upon or summoning a spirit, demon, deity, or other supernatural agents.

Pyrokinesis- The psychic ability that allows a person to create and control fire with the mind. 

Special Ability (Not all warlocks have this)

Immortality- A warlock can make themselves or others immortal with several sacrifices to Hell.

Weaknesses

Fire- Kills all warlocks.

Werewolf

A human cursed with shapeshifting and tied to the moon.

Abilities

Supernatural Agility- The ability to be drastically more agile than what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Durability- The power to possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Endurance- The ability to endure vastly beyond what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Leap- The ability to leap to supernatural heights and distances. Only while in wolf form.

Supernatural Reflexes- The ability to have drastically better reflexes/reaction time than what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Senses- The ability to have drastically better senses than what is naturally possible. 

Supernatural Hearing- The power to have a better sense of hearing than what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Smell- The power to have a drastically better sense of smell than what is naturally possible. 

Night Vision- The power to see clearly in darkness.

Supernatural Speed- The ability to be supernaturally faster than what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Stamina- The ability to have drastically better stamina than what is naturally possible.

Supernatural Strength- The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible.

Claw Retraction- The power to generate sharp claws. Only when near the day of the full moon.

Conditional Transformation- The power to transform under certain conditions. Only full moons or forced with magic.

Contaminant Immunity- The power to be immune to poisons, bacteria, and diseases.

Feral Mind- The power to tap into a feral state of mind. Only when near the day of the full moon, the full moon, or when forced into transformation.

Invulnerability- The power to be immune to all forms of physical damage. Only on full moons.

Regenerative Healing Factor- The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Much stronger near the full moon.

Weather Immunity- The power to be unaffected by the weather. 

Wolf Physiology- The power to use the abilities of wolves. Only while transformed.

Compass Sense- The ability to sense directions like a compass.

Powerful Bite- The power to have an incredibly powerful bite.

Predator Instinct- The power to possess instincts akin to that of a predatory creature.

Temperature Regulation- The power to maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time.

Weaknesses

Eyes- When near a full moon, a werewolves’ eyes turn orangey golden.

Full Moon- Forced transformation.

Feral Mind- When forced into transformation. Werewolves have no control and become bloodthirsty.

Silver/Vampire Bites/Hemlock- The only thing that avoids their invulnerability is silver, vampire bites, and hemlock. Silver can kill a werewolf. Vampire bites poison them but can be healed with buttercups. Hemlock is the same as vampire bites but stronger.

Wendigo

A creature that was once human but was transformed into an immortal evil spirit when it took up the practice of cannibalism. Wendigos are cursed to wander the land, eternally seeking to fulfill their voracious appetite for human flesh.

Abilities

Claws– A wendigo has long claws which they use to slash their prey.

Enhanced Senses– Wendigos have enhanced senses of smell and hearing, as well as the ability to hunt in complete darkness.

Immortality– With the continued consumption of human flesh and their ability to hibernate, a wendigo can theoretically live forever.

Superhuman Strength and Speed– The consumption of human flesh gives a wendigo the ability to tear humans limb from limb as well as incredible speed, making them incredibly stealth hunters.

Voice mimicry– Wendigos can imitate human voices to lure prey.

Weaknesses

Sight- They are blind, with pure milky white eyes.

Symbols– A protective circle of symbols can keep a wendigo at bay.

Fire– Burning a wendigo is the only known way to effectively kill one.

Silver– A wendigo can be injured by silver-tipped bows and arrows, but they are ineffective as a means of killing one.

The Main Six

Geoff  
The Cursed Crafter

A witch.

The Cursed Crafter gives the innocent gifts.

Special abilities- Animal Connection and Manifestation, Healing, Clairvoyance, Clairaudience (does not hear thoughts), & Immortality. (was cursed by another witch)

Jack  
The Sly Fox

Geoff’s familiar.

The Sly Fox watches over his master.  
Violet  
Willow

A dryad.

The pink willow gives joy to all who see her.  
Gavin  
Golden-Tongue

An incubus.

The golden-tongued incubus tries to use his ability as little as possible.

Special abilities- Illusion magic.  
Michael  
The Hanged Man

A ghost.

The Hanged Men keeps the peace.

Special abilities-Invisibility, Teleportation, & Corporealization.  
Ryan  
Genie

A djinn.

The Genie, forever trapped to do others binding.

The Other Group

Alfredo

A crossroads demon- he makes deals and tricks mortals.

Special abilities- Biokinesis, Soul Reading, Stronger Teleportation, Voice Mimicry, Thermokinesis, Regeneration, Clairsentience, Immunity, Exorcism, Sedation, & Forced Transformation. Also has all the Crossroad Abilities.  
Trevor

A vampire.

Special abilities- Compulsion & Blood Vision.   
Fiona

A warlock.

Special ability- Immortality. 

Jeremy

A werewolf.

Matt

A wendigo.


	16. knockoff grimm's fairy tale

Nights were very boring in the small town and that’s why the group of three was wandering the dark forest. Pretending life was much more interesting with their game of magic, intrigue, and love. 

Michael; the valiant knight.

Violet; the nubile princess.

Ryan; the contemptible wizard.

The mighty warrior bellows out, “Stop, you fiend!”

“Never!” The evil spellcaster responds while holding the young maiden’s arm, moving farther into the deep woods.

“Mogar!” The sweet girl cries but stops to whisper to her friend. “Not so tight, Ryan. You’re hurting my arm.”

He nods and loosens his grip, saying quietly, “Sorry, Vi.”

Their companion sighs angrily, yelling at them, “Guys! Stop breaking character! It’s not fun if you keep doing that!”

They both nod, apologizing.

“Oh, Mogar! Save me from the evil wizard!” Violet continues where they left off.

Michael nods, happy to get back to their fantasy world. “Don’t worry, my darling love, I will save you from this dastardly mage!”

Ryan and Violet made a face at how their playmate described them in his speech. They disliked constantly being roped into the same characters again and again. 

Always the vile villain and the brainless beloved.

But, they could never disagree with Michael. The leader of the group. The one with the plans.

“You’ll never get me, you fool!” Ryan forced himself to say, grabbing his closest confidant’s wrist and running away. He drags her past many trees before stopping when he finds a hut.

The two observe it curiously, wondering how long it has been here. Screams are heard behind them, making them jump in a panic. They scurry to the seemingly abandoned house and attempt to hide inside.

The smell of fire reaches their noses and they notice a burnt piece of paper of the ground. It’s in front of a brick fireplace. The screeching catches their attention again, but this time they are able to decipher it as the knight.

Ryan takes hold of the princess’s shoulders, guiding her to a knocked-over chair.

“What are you doing?” She asks, inquisitively.

Ryan stands the chair up, gently pushing her to sit. “Well, I, The Great Wizard, have kidnapped you.”

Her eyes light up, remembering the game and hesitantly nods. She quietly questions, “But, what if someone lives here? I wouldn’t want to be meddlesome.”

Ryan becomes reluctant too before thinking of their third outside and what he would do. “Michael would want to play here.”

She sighs, nodding, and pretends to be tied up. “Oh, Mogar. Help me!”

The door suddenly slams open and Michael stands in the threshold, with his hands on his hip. “Not to worry, princess. I am here!”

“You will not win, sir!” Ryan steps towards him, holding his hand out. 

Michael takes out a twig he found. Responding, Ryan picks up a finely shaved stick on the table. They pretend to fight as Violet mimics a struggle against nonexistence ropes. As most fantasies end the knight wins. The wizard lays on the ground, defeated.

Mogar The Brave goes to untie his prize when a noise draws the group’s attention.  
They all turn to find a tattooed man standing in the opening of the home. He glares at them ferociously and starts yelling, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

The three children are stunned and have no response. The man slams the door closed, looking around his hut.

He sighs and motions for them to sit down. Ryan stumbles while pushing off the ground and Michael pushes a chair next to Violet’s.

The man leaves them in suspense for minutes, “You are all responsible for intruding on my home and leaving it in shambles.” Violet and Ryan both open their mouths to speak, but with a hand wave from the adult, their lips are magically sealed shut. “For that wrongdoing, you will pay. You all will lose a piece of yourselves.”

The witch moves over to the self-proclaimed leader, “From you, knight, I shall take the mind that bequeaths you ideas! You darling, princess, the eyes that grant you sight. And lastly, the wizard, the heart that allows you to love.”

The children feel fear clutch their hearts, their eyes widen, and their minds start to race. Before each of them only feel two of those.

They had walked home in silence. They all non-verbally agreed to never speak to each other again. Or to ever tell a soul what had occurred that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird Mixurature Of AU’s- Kind of supernatural au and kind of x-ray and vav au. [Evil Witch Geoff, Human Kid Mogar/Michael, Human Kid Ryan & Human Kid Violet] {Inspired by Critical Role’s Narrative Telephone Ep. 4: Widogast's Web of Words}
> 
> A witch (Geoff) curses three kids [Michael(Loses His “Mind”- Cannot Think For Himself), Violet (Loses Her “Sight”- Cannot See Bad In People), & Ryan(Loses His “Heart”- Can No Longer Feel Emotions)]


	17. fortifying belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Life AU  
> Continuation of how Geoff and Violet met.

May 23th, 2003

**Geoff’s** **p.o.v.**

It’s been almost two weeks since I’ve seen the strange, small girl. My mind has been stuck on her since. I didn’t mean to frighten her off, I just wanted to help. I haven’t told anyone about her, I’m not really sure why. Maybe I’m trying to protect her. I don’t know, but I’ve been searching for her everywhere.

I’ve tried looking around the city, where I found her, and even surrounding cities. I even give her description to people I pass on the street, in hopes of them knowing her. But nothing. No sign of her. I am making missing posters for her at the moment. Obviously, I don’t have her photo. But I gotta do something.

I heavily sigh when I hear a soft knock on my door. I get up and open the door, irritated at the world.

I audibly gasp at the sight before me. The girl, covered in blood, half passed out in front of me. I quickly catch her as she falls to the ground.

“What the fuck?” I say to myself.

I place her on my sofa, looking over her. She has a severe wound on her left side. It could be from a knife. A mess of tears all over her face.

I rush to grab an aid kit and patch her up. It’s soul-destroying to hear her whimpers at the smallest touches to her injury. When I’m done, I consider calling social services. 

After remembering the last time I saw her, I chose not to.

I decide to make something to eat, setting some aside for her. I watch her form, concerned, before slowly falling asleep myself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m suddenly woken up when I hear a crash. I sprint to see the girl, with wide eyes, in my kitchen. She’s standing over broken glass. She looks at me with guilt and tear-filled eyes. She rubs her closed fist on her chest, over and over.

“Are you okay?” She nods, sniffling heavily. “Okay, stay still. I’ll clean around you.”

She cries as I sweep up the cup remanates. 

After I’m done, I grab her shoulders softly and say to her, “Hey, it’s okay. People make mistakes. As long as you're okay, I’m not gonna get mad. Got it?”

She slowly stops crying and nods. I lead her back to the sofa and sigh.

“.....Who did this to you?” 

She looks down and almost touches her side. Her gaze meets mine and she mimics writing something down.

“Right,” I mutter, under my breath, before grabbing a pen and pencil.

She writes out, _ ‘Promise me that if I tell you, you won’t go after them.’ _

My eyes narrow at the paper, “Why? The person who did this to you- Do they mean something to you?”

_ ‘No, but it was my fault. I stole something from them.’ _

I rub my hands down my face. “Okay.” I heavily sigh again, leaving it alone for now. “Okay, where are you staying?”

She shrugs,  _ ‘Nowhere in particular.’ _

“You can’t live on the streets.” She shrugs again, making me look at her seriously. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She looks down at the floor, then writes-  _ ‘I am doing just fine on my own.’ _

I scoff, standing up and start to pace. “You can’t fucking say to me when you bleeding out from a goddamn stab wound! You can’t live this way!”

  
  


I stop yelling when I see her widened eyes and the tears that are starting to form. I take a moment to calm myself down and I sit down again.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” I say quietly. “Do you want anything to eat?”

She looks at me suspiciously,  _ ‘I’m not an animal. You can’t win my trust by speaking softly and giving me food.’ _

“You really got some trust issues, huh?” I ask concerned.

She frowns and nods a little as if it should be obvious why she is this way.

June 5th, 2003

**Geoff’s** **p.o.v.**

I see her much more now. Sadly, she made it clear to me she doesn’t want to stay at my place and despite being worried about her living on the streets I let her. She comes over every few nights for food and when I can convince her, video games. I try to make her come over more but she ignores me. I have gotten her to eat half of a meal on some nights, so that’s some progress.

July 17th, 2003

**Geoff’s** **p.o.v.**

The last hour I’ve been glancing over at my watch. Griffon and I were suppose to have a date tonight, but she hasn’t called. I sigh and boot up my X-box. I decide to fuck around in GTA until she texts.

I play for about two hours before a knock on my door makes my heart almost jump out of my heart.

I leap off my couch and open the door swiftly. I’m surprised to find the girl I’ve been watching over in front of me. She had been here just yesterday and she typically doesn’t visit more than once within three days.

I move out of the way for her to enter, she does. “Hey, kiddo. What’s up?”

I follow her to my living room, waiting for her to point to the ceiling. Which is her normal response to that question. 

I start to get worried when she doesn’t and instead stares at the floor, standing in front of my couch. She looks like she’s contemplating something serious. I decide to sit down in my leather chair, next to the couch.

“I trust you.” 

My eyes widen and I whisper out, in shock, “Huh?”

“Blair Lilith Lexington.” She continues to dumbfound me by speaking.

“Wh-What?” I stutter out.

“That’s my name, but I don’t want it to be.”

I nod, finally breaking out of my stupor, “You want to change your name?”

She nods, looking like she could get into trouble for even talking to me.

“What to?” I question.

“Violet Ophelia Willow.” She responds instantly and confidently.

“Okay, Violet it is.” I nod, glad to finally have something to call her.

She smiles widely, which is a great, new sight. But, it quickly changes to a hesitant look. “If-”

I wait patiently and she looks away, shyly.

“If the offer still stands, may I please stay with you?”

I smile joyously, “Of course, stay as long as you need.”

Griffon and I never had that date. We had to reschedule, but I was more than happy to spend the night with Violet. We set up my guest room to be her permanent room and played video games all night. I even convinced her to try pizza and buffalo wings. She hated them, but hey she tried it.


	18. Will Delete Later

I'm changing a lot of the Au's. So be warned.


End file.
